pencil2ofandomcom-20200215-history
Pencil
Pencil Badhrasa Carmencita"Pilot" Ohisa”Before BFDI”'Triángolo' is the protagonist of Pencil 2.O. She is the leader of her alliance and has an ever-changing personality. Pencil is most famously known for her rural English accent. She is voiced by first Ruthie Lawson, then Emma Watson when both speaking and singing. Daniel Jennings plays him in the Ageless Series with the speaking role. It is Michael Huang who voices her in BFDI and BFDIA, though. Appearance Pencil resembles a standard 5B orange pencil, judging by the colour of her lead. The top of her head is a pink eraser, which may be easily detachable.Confirmed by several episodes. Below the eraser is silver metal that Pencil treats as her headband. The majority of her body was taken from her mother's side: a long orange stick. Under her body is a triangular point, taken after her father. The lead at the bottom of her is most often seen sharpened, but occasionally it is blunt. When it is blunt, though, it automatically reverts to normal via a process seen at the Mall."Making Ends Meet in Sophomority" She also has a wonderful soprano singing voice – her highest role was Mabel in The Pirates of Penzance. Somehow, her accent becomes a normal English one whenever she is singing G&S. Personality Good side Pencil is seen as nice and kind person by many people, especially at the beginning. She was the standard "girl of medium popularity". After she became popular, and subsequently a cheerleader, her personality took a bad turn. However, she is still very good with the people for whom she cares. She is a very fair and co-operative (and slightly dominant) girlfriend of Pen, a comparatively non-demanding and pacifist daughter of Estigua and Triangle, and one of the more reasonable ones out of the whole alliance. She also appears to be tomboyish, as she doesn't enjoy the mall or shopping as much as the others do. Bad side In many of the episodes, especially the ones that occur when she is later on in high school, Pencil also is meaner than usual. Around the twentieth day of the monthNo relation to the human phenomenon., she acts brattier and more ill-tempered than on other days. It is usually always considered part of a similar phenomenon, until she reveals that she needs to get her point sharpened. In other episodes, she can appear to be adamant to her ideals, which people may consider to be mean. She has been acting more "bipolar" around her boyfriend, friends and other people in general. An example of this is when she usually is discriminatory to anyone whom she doesn't know, like those who are not in her alliance or those who don't have any compatible personalities as her, such as Leafy or Flower.This phenomenon is slightly canon, too: There is at least one fan fiction written on this planet where Pencil (and alliance) is one of the stereotypical cheerleaders in American high school movies. Coverage Relationships Match Dec 2006 and Dec 2007 present}} Feb 2007}}|1}} Pencil and Match are best friends, and have been since December 2005. They were revealed to know and meet each other off-screen right after she moved, and their relationship has been going strong for a while. Both Pencil and Match care for each other, such as in Ulipotage, when Match (wrongly so) assumes that Pencil doesn't like who she has to "marry" so she makes a plan to have her be with someone else. Overall, the relations are bilateral. However, it takes a change for the worse towards the end of the second season. Match hears from gossip that Pencil and Pen are dating, and for some reason she becomes really angered about it. In When You Fall Down, the relationship is ruined when Match and the rest of the alliance abandon Pencil due to her relationship with Pen. The situation worsens when Match and the rest of the alliance start to be the antagonists of the series, trying to oust the "unpopular ones", in other words, Pencil and Pen. But two episodes later, in The Date to Change All, Match gets a job at the same restaurant where Pencil and Pen (temporarily) break up. When both Pen and Pencil storm off in opposite directions, only to come back together after realising what they have done, Match congratulates them. Pencil hides in fear that Match might do something to them, she instead congratulates them for actually having feelings of breaking up. From this, Pencil and Match again resume their title of being best friends. Even in BFDI and BFDIA are they still as close as ever, even though their personalities were forced to change. As they continue on with their normal lives, Pencil and Match physically grow farther apart, but still remain to be the "bestest of friends". Pen Nov 2006}} Dec 2007 & June 2010}} *'Enemy' for 45 seconds in Mar 2007 Jan 2010 & July Nov 2010}} present}}|1 }} Pencil and Pen have mostly always been in love. Even from the moment when they met each other (at Match's birthday party), it was love at first sight. For about a year, both of them had tried to become a "thing" with each other, but no attempts survived due to Match's friendship with Pencil already. In September 2006, Mrs. Chembe opens the Kwanzajinawa Opera Company, and when The Gondoliers is performed, Pencil and Pen's roles are the third major couple in the operetta. This gives them a better chance of possibly being with each other. But when Pen says "I love you" with a very sentimental tone of voice, Pencil is too shocked to go back to school in months. When Pencil returns to school three months later, Pencil and Pen finally reveal their actual feelings for each other, and are thus dating. As boyfriend and girlfriend, both of them each have several problems to them. Pen happens to be the more manipulative one in the relationship, but Pencil is more dominant (dominative?). They also have to get away from Match and the alliance, who have become their enemies. But all in all, they are still a comparatively good couple. In The Date to Change All, Pencil and Pen are on a date at a restaurant at which Match works. They argue over the pronunciation of the Hebrew word שִׂמְחָה, which causes them to break up. Forty-five seconds later, they get back together, realising the mistake that they have made, and have stayed strong since. But when Triangle, Pencil's father, returns from war in Before BFDI, he strongly insists that Pen should join the Army to be mobilised for a war against BFDI. He does, and is uncharacteristically stubborn of not enduring Pencil's wishes for him to stay. Two days, or twenty yearsTo him. later, he comes home and finally knows exactly who Pencil is, reviving the past lovers into the present. Then comes BFDI. The producers at BFDI don't think that shipping is the main point of the show of Battle for Dream Island, and effectively break up Pencil and Pen from ever appearing as a couple on camera for the human world.If you look at the trivia for Pencil on the BFDI wiki, it says She might have a crush on Pen. For shame the producers did not make it clear. After BFDI is over, Pencil is in a euphoric state where she finally gets to be with her fiance again. (He proposed to herIn the flattest way possible … during training for BFDI.) A surprise happens, where both the Schreibers and Triángolos give them a traditional Jewish/Christian wedding at the community centre. Not only that, but Pencil has happily bore several children together (yay). Then comes BFDIA. In BFDIA, Pen obviously didn't make it to the game, leaving Pencil with possibly what seems to be the most bitter personality ever – she yells at her own alliance members for no reason and acts superior to other people. It is then where we get to see Pencil's feral state of not being with whom she loves. After BFDIA forcibly ends, everyone runs off in random directions, and Pencil and Pen are back together living a happy marriage with wonderful children. Bubble, Ruby & Book Dec 2006 & Dec 2007 present}}Here are Pencil's relationships with ... Dec 2006 & Mar 2007 present}} Dec 2006, Mar Dec 2007 & Aug 2010 present}} Dec 2007 & Dec 2010 present}} Feb 2007}}|3 }} Pencil's relationships with Bubble, Ruby and Book are due to being part of the alliance. Bubble joined the alliance in December 2005 after being saved from the Gang of 8, Ruby joined the alliance in April 2006 after being saved from Flower and Book joined the alliance during which Match hated Pencil. All three of them were technically considered enemies of Pencil when she and Pen first started dating. Both Bubble and Ruby weren't sure how to feel about the situation, but Match convinced them making them hate Pencil as well. It didn't take Book a long time to show her hatred to her. When Pencil (and Pen) were reinstated into the alliance in March, Book was hesitant to meet her. Thus, Book is more like in a love-hate relationship with Pencil, sprouting sarcastic comments to her at the chances which she could. Ruby's friendship prior to the BFDI series was very good, as Ruby was considered to be like a younger sister to Pencil. Bubble and Pencil were also very close, despite that they rarely spoke to each other as much as the other bilateral pairs. In BFDI, only Bubble got to be in the show, and she was considered to be the third best friend of Pencil and Match. However the Pencil-Bubble relationship was as friendly as Pencil-Book before the show – Pencil often had to say mean comments to Bubble and Bubble accused her of telling her what to do. Then BFDIA came, and in August 2010 Ruby finally spoke to Pencil after three years of isolation against each other. She was very well accepted into the alliance. However, in November when Pencil's lack of love really got the best of her, she started yelling at Ruby to the extent that she cried. On that same month, Book finally got to be in the alliance of Pencil. After BFDIA, all the characters returned to their past lives. Pencil had less contact with Bubble, Ruby and Book now that she has had children, but she still speaks about them often as acquaintances, rather than the best alliance friends of yore. Needle & Nelson present (Needle)}} present (Nelson)}}|2 }} Pencil, Needle and Nelson have the same set of parents, so they had to live with each other for a long time. The relationship between Pencil and Needle was a very positive one, even though it gradually decreased from the start of the series to BFDI. Both Pencil and Needle rarely got into heated arguments and rather competed with Estigua's affection. Pencil and Nelson's relations were more like a tutor-student one, as Pencil frequently went to Nelson for knowledge. In December 2007, Needle joins the alliance as an unofficial member. In BFDI, only Needle got chosen, and they never spoke a word to each other, even though they were in an alliance together. This was because of Needle's early elimination and that Pencil and Needle were on separate teams. In BFDIA, there has not even been one single word of communication between the two. After Pencil settled and had children, Needle became her third choice for a babysitter, although Needle was the kids' favourite one by far. She doesn't really talk much about Nelson anymore, as he graduated to university early and is studying in America. Estigua & Triangle present}}|2 }} Pencil is usually very obedient to Estigua, and she calls her her "favourite" one-third of the time. She was, and still is, very protective of her mother, because she spoke no word of English yet understood it fully. She also appeared to defend her to not let anybody call her a stick. When Pencil was seven years old, her father Triangle left to join the military. The loss and combined young age left a trail of sadness onto her, and she would spend days calling and praying that her father would be working well, but some say that she did not have the best relationship with her father (the reward went to Needle, who looked a lot like him). After he returns from war risen to the rank of Colonel in "Before BFDI", Triangle became the very over-protective father, after he discovered he now had a teenager who was most certainly boy-crazy. Other characters Katarzyna & Aristotelis The relationship between Pencil and Katarzyna and Aristotelis is quite positive. They both immediately liked her once they met in 2005, and some say that Kat prefered her over Pen, her own son. Aristotelis also enjoys her company, and they have long drawn-out conversations in Greek. Mrs. Chembe Mrs. Chembe is Pencil's favourite teacher. When she left to study English in America, she was somewhat sad that she left. Because Mrs. Chembe retired some time during the course of BFDI, she now only sees her former students if they see her. Blocky & the Gang of 8 Pencil and Blocky with his Gang of 8 are enemies. Ever since the first episode he tried to get her down. But even in the newer episodes, they have a better relationship.There might be a fan fiction out there where Pencil's alliance and Blocky's alliance finally co-operate with each other due to the Pencil x Pen ship. However, both Blocky and the others in the gang blame Pencil for Pen not being tough or manly anymore. Pencil deeply hates Flower for an unknown incident that happened before the series started. Flower gets beaten up by Pencil after she was seen bullying Ruby. Pencil is somewhat friends with Eraser, mostly because he is Pen's best friend and Match's more-than-a-husband. During BFDI, Match's jokes about Eraser often get Pencil's attention so that may be how they mostly know each other. Leafy Pencil and Leafy's relationship is also love-hate, mostly on Pencil's part on it. In her debut episode, Leafy, puts a curse on all mean people, so Pencil blames the effect on her. The way they usually speak to each other represent that either Leafy or Pencil is jealous of the other person. However, this changes near the end of Before BFDI. In this scene, everyone leaves Leafy alone except for Pencil after Leafy yells something selfish. Pencil says that it's her job to make sure that everyone is exactly how she they are wanted. Pencil and Leafy could have been true friends, but the Announcer forcing a change in everybody's personality prevented it from advancing, and thus they could be considered enemies in BFDI. After the first part of Pencil and Pen settling, marrying and having children, everyone is on a (wo)manhunt for Leafy after she stole Dream Island. Pencil is one of the nine out of the 999,998 who went the furthest in chasing Leafy. In BFDIA, she warns the other contestants to avoid a "wild Leafy" in Yoyleland. Doramu & Celestine Pencil, Doramu and Celestine were best friends from an unspecified time before the series to December 2005 when Match arrived. After Match came in from Canada and they transferred to a new grade, both Doramu and Celestine felt betrayed. But after Celestine mailed herself to Argentina and Doramu faded into obscurity, it is unknown if Pencil even remembers them after season 1. Sword & the Pandilla Pencil, Sword and the Pandilla are enemies in "Before BFDI". Pencil has no feelings for Sword due to respect for Match, and she does not like the Pandilla for kidnapping everyone and making them part of BFDI. Trivia *Pencil is the first to speak in the series for obvious reasons. *Her name refers to the fact that she comes from Triangle's side of the family. *Pencil's name in Japanese, 久子 (Hisako, long-lived child), derives from the pronunciation of her name.Don't see it? Pencil > Penci > Peci > Pesi > (P and H are nearly allophonic in Japanese) Hesi > Hise > Hisa + 子 (ko, child) Her last name 小城 (Oshiro, small castle), derives from that she is poor. *In BFDI, Pencil was eliminated with 259 votes, in 9th place. She has not been eliminated in BFDIA. *Pencil's "Withmouthshire accent" isn't based off anything in particular, but it has features from the accents of southern England, particularly the West Country one. *Her singing voice is similar to the popular sopranos' in the D'Oyly Carte Opera Company in the 1920s: Winifred Lawson and Elsie Griffin. *Her favourite colour is brown.III 0348 *Her human height, 1.7mhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C4MpwQoGhZ4 is how tall she would optimally be had she been a human.Just look up how tall Barbie would be in real life *Somehow, during training Pencil was taught to drive as she could do so.But this might be due to the new laws placing Kenya under BFDI rule. Va 1345 *There seems to be a running gag for Pencil to be mistaken for a boy, especially after the BFDI era. *While characters from this series seemingly have not as much stereotypes as its "object show" brothers and sisters do, Pencil's sort of a stereotypical English girl-turned-cheerleader. *In BFDI, Pencil has the same voice actor as Pen and Eraser, among other characters. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Voiced by a pseudonym Category:BFDI Category:Orange Category:Pink Category:Silver Category:Brown Category:Dark grey Category:Two arms Category:Two legs Category:Alive Category:Kenyans Category:Brazilians Category:British objects Category:Catholic objects Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Voiced by Ruthie Lawson Category:Voiced by Emma Watson Category:Voiced by Daniel Jennings